1. Field
The present invention is related to a method and an apparatus for measuring injection energy of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display typically includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic emission layer interposed between the cathode and anode. Electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode may be bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light may be emitted while the excitons discharge energy. Injection energy of organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is energy associated with the injected electrons and the injected holes.
For an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a current injection characteristic may be determined by measuring a current for an application voltage. Nevertheless, it may be difficult to measure injection energy (activation energy) of the organic emission layer. Although different organic emission layers may have the same current injection characteristic, applied electrical stress amounts may be different for different organic emission layers, such that injection energy levels may be different for different organic emission layers, and therefore luminous efficiency levels and life-spans may be different for different organic emission layers.
As can be appreciated from the discussion above, the injection energy of an organic emission layer may not be determined by only measuring the current injection characteristic of the organic emission layer. As a result, it may be difficult to correctly predict the luminous efficiency and the life-span of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.